


The Man I Wanna Be

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Magic Healing, Mpreg, Near Death, magic sharing, preestablished relationship, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night together, San's ends up pregnant with Papyrus' child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna get angsty

It had been a mere three days since he and Papyrus had slept together. He never meant to conjure _that_... But he had, because of his heat. And then they had stayed together all night, soul to soul. And now? Now he had a second soul, a new soul, growing inside of him. He didnt know what to do... Wait... He'd hide it. For as long as he could, he would hide it. And stop drinking. Fuck that part would be harder.

Sans looked at the magic womb he had some how formed and rubbed at it. He was fucked. The little soul fluttered inside him and made his soul beat faster. He couldn't hide this. Papyrus would find out some how. He got dressed and went to Papy's room, coughing.

"h-h papg, i think im gonna stay home. i don't feel too hot," he said quietly.  
"SANS YOU LAZY BONES. WHY DONT YOU FEEL WELL?"

Sans had to come up with something and fast.  
"p-probably just something I ate at work, don't worry about me. go train.."

Papyrus gave a satisfied hum and Sans went back to bed. And cuddled with the soul, after Papyrus left he got up and got some food from the kitchen. He ate quickly then went to lounge on the couch, falling asleep.

A few hours later his phone rang, it was Papyrus. He answered tiredly.

"yello?"  
"SANS! IT IS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNDYNE AND ALPYS ARE GOING TO COME OVER THIS WEEKEND FOR A MOVIE NIGHT SO PLEASE CLEAN UP YOUR MESS. IF YOU HAVE LEFT ANY KETCHUP BOTTLES OUT IN THE OPEN I WILL BE VERY ANGRY."  
"don't worry papy, ive hardly moved. i really dont feel well..."

It wasn't a lie. He felt more sluggish than normal, in fact, he was falling asleep while be was still on the phone. Eventually he was fast asleep even with Papyrus screaming in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is feeling drained and Papyrus is getting suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this is short. I promise it will be longer next chapter.

When Papyrus came home, he saw Sans passed out on the couch, the magical womb peaking out from under his shirt a little. He was curious, so he went to look at it. But as he pushed a finger against it, Sans woke up and yelled loudly.

"what the fuck, papyrus!!?"  
"THERE IS SOMETHING UNDER YOUR SHIRT," Papyrus stated.   
"Yeah! My bones!"

Sans got up and went to the kitchen, hungry. He found some hot dogs and made them in the microwave. He sat at the kitchen table rubbing his stomach. How was he supposed to tell Papyrus? How would Papyrus react? How would their friends react?

He sighed and finished eating. Going back out to where Papyrus had put on yet another Mettaton show. He sighed and gave the excuse he was tired and went to bed. He laid in his bed, watching the self-sustaining trash tornado. Eventually he fell asleep, not waking when Papyrus had come to check on him. There was a glow emanating from his center, but Papyrus didn't understand why. But he dropped it and went to his own room. It wasn't until the next afternoon Papyrus went to check on Sans. The smaller, but older, skeleton wasn't at his post yet again, so Papyrus went home during the day to check on him.

"SANS!? ARE YOU HERE!?"

The yelling woke Sans up and made him groan, not realizing how much he had grown over the night. He looked at his stomach and groaned.   
"yeah, pap! im in my room!"

Then he heard him coming. Sans quickly scrambled to hide him stomach before Papyrus burst in.

"ARE YOU STILL NOT FEELING WELL?"  
"no, i still feel like shit. thats why im here sleeping..."  
"WELL UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE COMING OVER TONIGHT, PLEASE TRY TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE WHILE THEY ARE HERE."

Sans nodded groaning again. This little sucker wouldn't stop moving. He just hoped that he wouldn't be overly tired still while they had company. He, in all honesty, felt like he was having the magic drained from his soul. Like his only HP was depleting rapidly. He felt fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne come for a visit and find out Sans' secret

After Papyrus left, Sans fell asleep again. He didnt wake up until Papyrus came home with Alphys and Undyne. Sans got up and stretched, unsteady on his feet. He stumbled down stairs and said hello to the guests before going to try and eat, hoping it might help him. But he was just about into the kitchen when he collapsed, the unborn soul in him glowing terribly bright. Papyrus was in the kitchen when he saw Sans go down. He screamed and ran to Sans' side, watching as Alphys ran over.

"A-ALPHYS. WHATS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER," he asked, scared.

Alphys gasped as she lifted Sans' shirt, seeing the new soul.

"He's pregnant, and the new souls' drained him of his magic," she said, "we need to give him more magic and get some food in him. His HP's depleted down to half of one."

Papyrus was still stuck on the fact his brother was pregnant, let alone dying. He gathered as much magic as he could and pushed it into his older brothers soul. Soon Alphys pushed Papyrus' hand away and replaced it with her own. Sans groaned and slowly came to, shaking his head.

"Undyne, get him something to eat," Alphy's said, moving him to the couch with the help of Papyrus.

Papyrus sat next to his brother and placed a hand on the magical womb, taking his hand away when he felt the soul flutter beneath it.

"It's yours," Sans whispered, looking at Papyrus.

Undyne came back with hot dogs and a soda. She gave them to Sans who then started eating them gratefully. Once he was done he realized everyone was staring at him. He shrank into the couch a little.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME," Papyrus asked.  
"i... i don't know... tomorrow?"  
"WHY TOMORROW?"  
"because you have these two over and i don't need all of the underworld knowing im knocked up," Sans said starting to cry.

Now Sans is not the type of monster that cries. Ever. So everyone around him knew this was a big deal. He was already weak, and this made him weaker. He hid his face in his hands and shook as Papyrus pulled him close. Sans cried into his brothers shoulder, soaking part of his scarf with tears. Papyrus did something very unusual for him, he lowered his abnormally loud voice.

"Sans," he said softly, "you should have told me. You know you're weak when it comes to this sorta thing... I love you, Sans, and you know I wont leave you. So, lets get you tucked into bed, my bed, and we'll stay quiet while we watch our movie. Sound good?"

Sans nodded against Papyrus' armer and squeaked as he was lifted. Papyrus carried him up to the first bedroom and laid him in his bed. Sans was still a quivering mess.

"I'll be up after the girls leave okay?"

Sans nodded, drying his eyes. Papyrus smiled and clanked their teeth together in a kiss.

"Sleep tight Sans."

Sans nuzzled his brothers jaw and yawned, close his eyes. Falling asleep before Papyrus could even leave the room, a hand over his midsection where the new soul fluttered happily.

Back down stairs, Alphys and Undyne had cuddled together again on the couch, waiting for Papyrus to sit. When he did he played Mettatons newest movie. But Papyrus wasn't really paying attention. All he could think about was that soul fluttering in his brothers belly. He felt a rush of heat flood into his cheeks and then realized they were glowing orange. And that the other two were staring.

"Pap, we can do this another time," Undyne said, "really. I mean. Gods thats a shit ton to take in. Go be with Sans. Alphy's and I can go and come back later, after the baby's born and you guys are settled in."

Papyrus sighed and nodded.  
"THANK YOU. I AM VERY APPRECIATIVE OF WHAT YOU BOTH HAVE DONE FOR US."

Alphys smiled.  
"I'll be back every day to check on him," she said, "and if he shows signs of labor, call me."

"I WILL. THANK YOU AGAIN."

The girls got up and hugged Papyrus and left. Once he had locked up the house he went to his room and crawled into bed next to Sans. He smiled as Sans moved closer to him, the new soul emitting a soft light. He kissed his brothers head and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes into labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as fuck and I am so sorry

The next morning Sans woke up alone, pain all over. He got up and went to find Papyrus, not surprised to find him in the kitchen.

"h-hey, pap," he panted, shaking a little, "w-whats cookin?"

Papyrus turned around and saw how terribly Sans looked.  
"WELL RIGHT NOW FOR YOU ITS SOME MAGIC. LET ME SEE YOUR SOUL."

Sans raised a brow and lifted his shirt. He squeaked as he brother pushed magic into his soul. Sans relaxed greatly as he felt his energy recharge a little.

"thanks papy," Sans said softly, rubbing his womb.  
"ANYTIME SANS."

Sans smiled then tried to find out what Papyrus was cooking.  
"EGGS," he said, "TORIEL BROUGHT THEM OVER A FEW DAYS AGO AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE SOME."

Sans smiled and nodded.  
"thanks, i could use some grub."

Suddenly there was a wave of pain.  
"ow fuck," he groaned, looking at the womb, "what the hell dude?"

He groaned again as it hurt more.  
"p-papy, call alphys," he panted.

Papyrus dropped his spoon and grabbed his phone, calling Alphys immediately.

"ALPHYS I BELIEVE SANS IS GOING INTO THE LABOR YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT YESTERDAY," Papyrus said freaking out.

Alphys explained what to do while she got over to them. He hung up and grabbed Sans, carrying him to their bedroom. He laid him on the bed and then ran off. He grabbed towels and laid them under Sans's boney butt. Before anything else, he took Sans's pants off. Sans covered himself and squeaked when Papyrus got behind him, but then his soul felt stronger.

"Breathe Sans," Papyrus said softly, holding his brother close, "Alphys will be here soon."


End file.
